Kaji and Temari a night on the town
by kajihoukou-hoshi
Summary: This is an story of my oc Kaji and Temari from naruto with added Yahiko and Meisu my friends oc


Kaji sat under the tall tree he loved so much, stationed near the Inuzuka Compound. Above him, the lover of his friend Meisu perched, sitting like L, lost in thought. That moron was hard to figure out, for sure. 'What does Meisu even see in him?' Kaji thought Kaji shouted up to him. "Oi, YAHIKO!" At this call, the aforemention Uzumaki fell out of the tree and landed flat on his ass, with a light growl. Kaji snickered. He was just TOO easy. "Waddya want?" Yahiko grunted, 1 eye open and the other closed. "Have you seen Meisu or Temari? Or anybody else for that matter?" "No, I have not." Kaji sighed at that last reply. Where was everybody? "I hope I see somebody soon. I'm bored!" Kaji proclaimed. "Did you have to shout though? I was deep in though." Yahiko nearly whined. Kaji ignored the comment, thinking only about his girlfriend Temari. She was supposed to return from her mission soon. "I'm going out to look for Meisu. Are you coming?" Yahiko rose to his feet and asked. "Sure." Kaji replied. They set off, searching through the Village in search of the Inuzuka girl. She had to either be here or still out on a mission. Then, Kaji noticed a small furry animal watching them from a rooftop\  
The trio stopped at the Village Gates, gazing out at the Forest beyond the Gates. Why were the Gates even open? "Kotetsu, Izumo!" Kaji called out to the Gate Guards. "What do ya need?" Izumo asked. "Why are the Gates open?" "A couple Kunoichi are returning soon and we figured we'd open these up since the 3 that are returning usually cause damage to the Gates since they are eager to get home." Kotetsu answered.  
A loud noise, sounding like furious running and wild shouts of "Yahoo!" went through the air. Looks like the 3 Kunoichi were getting home finally. Kaji looked out, and saw Meisu riding her huge companion Akata, howling and drooling like the beasts they were. Temari, atop her fan, was keeping up easily with them. And a Flying Fox(bat) seemed to be gliding along in the air as well, like a speeding bullet. Meisu stood up on her back legs atop her running dog, balanced well with Chakra. She'd practiced it many times before. This manuver was 1 of her favorites. When Akata got close to the intended target, Meisu would jump off and the Ninken would take a sharp left/right turn then skid to a halt and sit down while her Master did wat she had to do. It was a fun activity for them both "Ready Akata?" Meisu asked in excitment. "Oh yes!" the Ninja Dog nodded and replied. 'Oh shit, not again! This isn't good!' Yahiko shivered at the though. As soon as the Inuzuka duo were in 5 feet of the Uzumaki male, Meisu jumped and Akata darted left, digging her claws into the dirt and coming to a halt, then sat down and panted.  
Meisu, hyper as all Hagsmire, glomped the Uzumaki male she called her lover. The fell softly to the ground, her on top of him. "It's great to see you again!" she smirked, licking his cheek quickly, both tails swishing in delight. "Good to see you too." he snickered abit. She got off of him and helped him up, giving him a hug after they were on their feet.  
Fein quickly changed to her human form, as did Kein. She approached him and gave him a sweet kiss. He smiled warmly, hugging her. "How was the Mission?" "Great! There were plenty of imbeciles to beat down!" she replied. That was just like her, a woman of action. She enjoyed fighting more than healing.  
Kaji stood there, looking at his friends converse, with a half-grin that was slightly perverted. He knew who was getting laid tonight! But he failed to notice his own lover, prowling sexily up to him until her lips were on his. He blushed deep red and wrappd his arms around her, his hands traveling down to her sweet, hot ass, groping it a bit. She smirked and slid her tongue in his mouth. They made out for a good 2 minutes before pulling apart. "Where's Hotaru and Kaida?" Meisu asked. "They're both home, having dinner. They just got back from the Academy an hour ago. I got a great report from Shikamaru that they're both doing exceedingly well." Konan replied. "Why doesn't THAT suprise me?" Yahiko muttered sarcasticly. Meisu cuffed him on the shoulder. "Be nice, baka." "Oh yes, but you love me for it." he teased Nagato yawned the gazed up at the lavendar sky. "I think it's time we head home. I have an important week-long S Rank mission tomorrow and it'd be nice to get some sleep tonight." "Alright, I agree." everyone replied. And with that, the group of 7 went off toward the recently established Fuuma Compound Back at the home shared by Temari and Kaji, stationed next to the Yamanaka Compound, Kaji sat at the table and was quickly practically inhaling his dinner. "Chew fiddo, it's not going anywhere. I'm not gonna take it away from you." Temari laughed at the Gobi Jinchuuriki that was her lover. He grinned and went back to engulfing, finishing fairly quickly. "I need a shower." he commented. "Mind if I join you?" Temari purred. "Not at all!" Kaji was excited. Kaji stripped his shirt and pants, standing in only his boxers as Temari shed her own Kimono, fishnet shirt, and fishnet shorts. He stared in awe at her perfect, curvy figure, almost drooling. "I know you love wat you see." she chuckled and took her bra off then her panties. Kaji followed by removing his boxers and turned on the water. When it got hot, they stepped in and closed the curtain. 


End file.
